


Link, the Gerudo King

by Azulira



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Rewrite, Slow Burn, poor update schedule, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulira/pseuds/Azulira
Summary: It is time for a new group of chosen ones. This time, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage and the Spirit of the Hero will be a Gerudo, while the Incarnation of Demise's Hatred and bearer of the Triforce of Power shall be a Hylian. A revival of a fic I wrote in 2015.  I hope I can keep up with it.





	Link, the Gerudo King

A woman, perhaps Gerudo, judging by her red hair and dark skin, sat in a circle with two others. Her eyes were locked on the woman to her left, who could easily be mistaken for a Hylian farm girl if it weren’t for the deep green shade of her hair. Finally, the third woman, who one could easily mistake for an eccentric noble with her pale skin and deep blue hair, broke the silence. “Din, you’re staring. Do you have something on your mind?”

The Gerudo-esque woman startled, before she released a sigh and spoke, “I was hoping… I mean, I know this flies in the face of what we usually do but… I want Power and Courage to switch places!”

The other two shared a surprised, but seemingly proud, look, before the green haired one spoke, “You mean you want us to guide what remains of… Him… into courage?”

“No!” Din shouted, and the others’ faces fell. Din looked away, staring into her lap to avoid disappointment. “No… I still want him in Power,” she confessed, “I was just hoping that Power could be a Hylian, and Courage could be Gerudo.”

“I don’t see why not,” the green haired one answered before the other could speak, who only nodded her head.

“Farore, could you go find your next bearer?” The blue haired woman addressed the woman to her right, who nodded and stood up, leaving. “Din, we should talk.”

“Why, Nayru?” Din almost snarled, “We both know what you want to say. It’s wrong for me to still be holding on, he betrayed me! I know. I should’ve known before he did, but I didn’t!” Tears were welling in Din’s eyes, though her hair had fallen in front of her face. “I was an idiot, okay! Is that what you want to hear? I admit it! I am a fucking idiot! I was in love, and I couldn’t see what was right in front of my damn face! I wasn’t smart enough to see what he was going to do! I’m sorry I’m not like you, ok?”

Nayru moved closer to Din and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. “I wanted to say I’m proud of you. This is a step in the right direction,” Nayru comforted her, “It’s ok to be hurt.”

“I still love him,” Din whispered, crying into her sister, “It hurts so much Nayru. I wish I could just hate him, but I can’t. I want him gone, but it hurts to think about letting him go.”

They sat together, Nayru embracing Din, for some time before Nayru spoke, “We should prepare for the reincarnation too.” Din nodded, and the two of them stood up, leaving together.

Lerisi was sitting in the only bar in Gerudo Town, nursing a glass of Voltfruit juice, when a cloaked woman sat beside her “Sav’saaba,” the woman greeted her, “Should you really be drinking while you’re pregnant?”

“It’s just voltfruit juice,” Lerisi responded tersely, “I know how to care for my child.” The woman laughed, and took a drink from her own glass. “You’re not a Gerudo,” she accused.

“I suppose I’m not, but is there any rule against a vai getting a drink and starting a conversation?” The woman in the cloak seemed almost mirthful.

“There isn’t,” Lerisi admitted, “but there should be one about sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.Why do you care about my child?” Lerisi was, admittedly, rather tense because of this woman.There was something about her that felt off, other than her careless, intrusive attitude.

The woman laughed, before letting her hood fall, revealing her green hair, and golden eyes. “You’re rather spunky. I like that.”

Lerisi eyes widened as she recognized the woman before her, “You’re the goddess of winds…” she whispered disbelievingly, “Why have you come to me?”

The goddess of winds smiled, and rested her hand on Lerisi’s stomach, “You don’t know him yet, but your child will be great, I can tell you now. He will be a hero to your people.”

“H-he?” Lerisi questioned incredulously.

The goddess of winds nodded, “Yes, you carry the next King of your people. He will be wonderful, and kind, unlike certain Kings of the past. He will face the future bravely.” Lerisi began to cry with joy, and hugged the goddess. The goddess hugged her back, smiling. “I am already so proud of your son. He is a blessing, to you and to me and my sisters. Thank you, Lerisi.”

Weeks later, Lerisi would give birth, and shortly after shouts of “The King is born!” Would travel through Gerudo Town. “What is the King’s name, Lerisi?” The midwife almost whispered to her.

“Gano-” She almost said, before correcting herself, “No, that’s not right. He should have a proud name. His name is Link.” Lerisi smiled and held her son close to her. “I love you vehvi. You will become a great man.”

Din stood before the woman who would be the mother of… his vessel of hate.She was asleep, and Din pitied the woman. She would have know idea what a terrible thing would consume her child. Din pressed her palm against the woman’s sleeping stomach, and granted the child the curse. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to both the sleeping woman and the unborn child. Teardrops fell onto the woman’s stomach. Din could feel the weight of her past pressing into her as she continued to cry over the future she had changed. Hopefully, this time, she had done enough to at least restrain him.

“Goddess,” the King of Hyrule spoke as Nayru walked by him, on her way to his bedchambers where his pregnant wife slept.

“It’s been a long time since a mortal has spotted me before I revealed myself,” Nayru said neutrally.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend,” the King quickly apologized, “my grandmother simply told me stories that hers had told her, and you looked exactly like the stories.” The King was blushing. “And you didn’t carry yourself like anyone I’d ever seen. My name is Festamos Vynibi Hyrule, but I’m sure you know that. I don’t mean to make assumptions though,” the King seemed to realize he was about to off on a tangent and stopped himself. “Are you here to see my wife?”

“I am,” Nayru said, observing the King with a slight smile. Mortals got flustered so very easily. “I assume you know why?”

“It’s time for the old legends to be fresh once more, isn’t it?” The King asked softly, his voice almost downtrodden. Nayru nodded. “Please, give my daughter all the wisdom you can depart unto her. I beg of you, let it keep her safe.”

“I will,” she promised the King, and continued on her way to impart her blessing.


End file.
